Vocaloid: Oneshot Song Game!
by x-ElliKagami-x
Summary: Choose a Vocaloid pairing; Put your music player on shuffle; write out any random thing to do with the song to the time limit of the song. Combine that with my ways? Heh, well. You're in for a ride. Rated T for some language and well... Just general Shota Oliver. -oneshots, of course-


_**Okay! I've been on an adventure around fanfiction a bit for a few ideas and came across this epic thing. Basically it's random oneshots for the duration of a song, whatever pair I want to do. Rules: 1) Choose a pairing that you like. (Hehehe, I'm obviously doing yaoi and yuri too.)**_

_**2) Put your iPod (in this case...ALCATEL ONETOUCH ANDROID PHONE! xD) on shuffle/random.**_

_**3) For the duration of a song, write a random oneshot that's related to the song.**_

_**4) When the song is over, it's onto the next one!**_

_**5) There should be at least ten.**_

_**6) No matter how awful it is, you must keep it.**_

_**7) Try this for yourself! ^^**_

_**So basically if Kurumi Ponchio or Gigantic OTN comes on, don't shoot me. Enjoy xD!**_

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

_First pairing: Miku x Luka, Song is... -awkwardly puts in headphones... "COME ON, HURRY UP!"- Tululila Talila Tulula. (WHAT THE FUDGE AM I MEANT TO WRITE ABOUT THAT?! -sigh... Here goes.)_

When the wheel spun around, I didn't really know what to expect. Sadness, happiness, or just plain old nothing. Yep. As I expected, nothing. I looked around at the neon signs and other flashing things. Why do I waste my time in these stupid game rooms? I turned around staring at the ground and went to walk but bumped into someone. I fell backwards fast, but the person caught me. "Careful!"

"Ehh... I'm okay?" I asked. I looked up to my savior. They were slightly taller than me, long pink hair and pretty eyes. Ah shit. At times like these I forget that I'm bisexual (LOL WHAT MIKU).

"Sorry 'bout that. Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm perfectly fine... Thank you," I replied.

"I'm Megurine Luka..." she said.

"I-I'm... I'm..." What's my name again?! "Hatsune Miku! Yeah. That's it."

"Heh. Okay," Luka laughed. It feels weird. This is just some random girl that I'm so conveniently attracted to that I bumped into when playing a game in a games room. Except... "I hope this doesn't seem too forward, but... Would you like to go out some time?"

"S-Sure! I just... Didn't think you were... Uh..." I mumbled.

"I guess you're an exception," Luka smiled. /shot

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''

_Second pairing: Kaito x Len. Ugh, I had some computer problems there in the space of five minutes. My computer suddenly froze when I was typing my first oneshot and I'm like: OMG NUH xD But my dad came to the rescue. I have no clue what came into my mind with that first oneshot LOL. I wonder what song will be next. Okay, so the song is...! Luka Luka Night Fever LOL wow. Okay here goes!_

"Dame dame yo!" I sang. I'm not one for karaokes but I suppose my night is different. I'm Shion Kaito and I'm out tonight with three of my friends. Kagamine Rin, Hatsune Miku and Kagamine Len. Len is someone special to me... Okay, so I've kinda been crushing on him for four months. It's not my fault I'm weirdly attracted to my best friend! I finally finished the song and came off stage. I sat back with my friends.

"Woo, Kaito! You rocked the stage!" Rin laughed.

"Thanks Rinny," I replied, smiling. I usually hate my voice when I'm singing but something just gave me some confidence.

"What did you think, Lenny?" Miku asked, smirking at him. She sounded pretty suggestive there.

"Uh... It was good, Kaito," Len replied. I swear he's blushing.

"Girl time! We'll leave you two alone..." Rin giggled. Rin and Miku rushed off to the bathroom.

"Pff," I said. I avoided Len's eyes. It was kinda awkward.

"Um... Kaito... I don't wanna scare you, but... I've kinda liked you for a while now," Len admitted, blushing.

"W-Wha?!" I exclaimed.

"So... Um..." Len mumbled.

"Um," I said.

"Heh... Gotcha! I was kidding," he quickly said, faking a laugh.

"What...?" I mumbled. Ugh. Confusing much? /shot

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''

_Third pairing: Meiko x Gakupo - LOL okay so don't even ask about that second oneshot. I'm just brainstorming here and I was running out of time so I couldn't have a sappy confession kissing scene thing xD Oh, Lenny. Such a joker. Omg I'm failing so badly ;w; Anyhow, next song isss... LOL World is Mine. Gawd..._

Ah... I'm the number one princess ever. Or so I like to think. Okay so I may not be a princess, but I sure do have my eye set on my prince. "Gakupo! Number one; You will always notice if my clothes are different. Number two; You will ALWAYS notice if my hairstyle is different. Okay? Number three; You are my prince~!"

"Meiko... You're daydreaming again, aren't you? Either that or you have extremely high expectations," replied Gakupo. We were sat in Gakupo's room. I was lazing around on his bed while he was subjected to the floor. (Is subjected a word, LOL.)

"I'm not trying to be selfish, Gakupo~!" I giggled.

"Oh, sure you aren't," Gakupo replied.

"Don't you love me?" I asked.

"Well sometimes it's just hard to say because you act like you're number one and that everything should be under your control..." Gakupo sighed. I've been dating Gakupo for seven months now. It's gone well so far. I'm glad he can put up with me.

"Come on... You know I'm just having a little fun," I said.

"I think maybe you should go now..." Gakupo replied. I got off his bed and stood up. I went to his bedroom door and turned around to face him.

"Hey, baby..." I whispered. I kissed Gakupo. "I still care." /shot

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''

_Fourth pairing: UM... Yukari x Oliver - Okay. That oneshot was just terrible. I have no brain power left and it's dinner time xD So while you excuse my poor writing skills, I'll be working on the fourth oneshot, and the song is... Well it is This Day Aria from MLP:FiM but I don't have two minutes to write a whole thing on how Yukari is evil and wants to take advantage of IA and Oliver and perhaps take over Vocaloid at all. Sorry. xD So next is... Oh fucking hell, Shota Shota Burning Night. ;3;_

I looked over at Yukari, my cheeks turning a ridiculous shade of red. "Heyya Shota!" Yukari giggled, approaching me.

"Yukari..." I mumbled. I'm not gonna lie, I just wanna pin her down and- NO. (omfg, what)

"How's it going?" Yukari smiled.

"Um... Yukari, do you wanna come to my house later? I need to tell you something," I said.

"Sure thing!" Yukari laughed. I'll love you... Only you.

After school we went to my house. I felt a little awkward. "So what's up, Oliver?" Yukari asked. My parents were out.

"Uh well Yukari... I kinda like you," I admitted. My face heated up and silence hung between us. Yep, I've killed it.

"You're a cutie, Shota... I like you too," Yukari finally replied, flicking my nose gently.

"So can I... Um..." I mumbled, drawing closer to her. She closed her eyes and I of course noticed this. Our lips met and we kissed. I've been waiting to do this to Yukari, admittedly. Next step... Shota shota burning night. /shot

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''

_Fifth pairing: Rin x Len - Some good ol' twincest. Nah, joke. Depends on the song. LOL though, Oliver the shota. Okay, song is: Bad End Night. WELL this is kinda ... xD_

I trailed down the dark street. It hasn't been a good night. I confessed my feelings towards Mikuo, a guy that I've been crushing on for ages. He just laughed in my face then told everyone who then proceeded to laugh me out of the building. Fantastic night. It was about 11 at night and I was alone. I'm Kagamine Rin, just your average miserable teenager. I'm also 15. "Hey, are you alright there?" asked a male. I turned around.

"Um, no not really," I replied.

"I saw you at that place. It wasn't fair of them to laugh you out of there... Was it?" he asked.

"No. Why do you care anyway?" I snapped. I haven't seen this guy before. I think he goes to my school though. Probably does.

"Because..." he said. He took my left hand. "I think you're pretty cute."

"Well sorry if it's your open season, but I don't like anyone right now," I replied. Then I saw the smirk on his face light up. I stared at him.

"Bad End Night... Little Rinny," smirked Len. Oh god... /shot

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''

_Sixth pairing: SeeU x Dell - Righty then. Len the rapist coming to get Rin. Fantastic, huh? Wasn't exactly Rin x Len but if I had included this in an actual story, you'd get the idea on what I'd write next. 8D Song: Just be Friends. The awkward thing is, I'm trying to avoid this song at the moment -3- On we go, anyhow._

It's been exactly a week since I and Dell broke up. We had been dating for quite a long time and I was really happy with him. Apparently he wasn't too happy with me because I saw him kissing my best friend who is now my ex-best friend. All the screams and long-night arguments were drilling through my head. Or it was like someone was hammering a nail in my head. It was painful and echoed. Terrible... Just this one time, I'd like to see Dell. I want to be an adult about this and talk it out but he hasn't called, texted or visited me in a week. We're both 19 so we have our own places and stuff. It would be nice to get a mother's advice, but I live ages away from her house. It's kinda like me and Dell in a way. My mother and father got divorced recently, evidently the same day I and Dell broke up. They live ages apart but they're starting to get along again as friends. It's odd. They couldn't stand each other when they were in love but now they're fine when they're divorced. Maybe I could be better friends with Dell... It's worth a shot. I stood up and prepared myself to open the door. When I did open it, I saw Dell going to knock. "Dell?" I asked.

"SeeU..." he mumbled.

"Um, what are you doing here?" I asked, trying not to remember the terrible argument we had.

"I'm sorry... I feel so stupid," Dell replied, holding out a bouquet of flowers.

"D-Dell..." I whispered, tears in my eyes. I hugged him tightly and he dropped the flowers in surprise. "I'm so sorry!"

"So am I... I won't hurt you again, I promise." /shot

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''

_Seventh pairing: Neru x Teto - Wow, SeeU x Dell went well. So, the song is: Regret Message! Funny, another song I'm trying to avoid :3 And begin! ^^_

I don't really think I should have sent Neru that letter... Confessing my feelings for her. It seems as though she doesn't want to look at me in the same way ever again. She did all sorts for me; she was the best friend ever. But I think I've lost her for good because of my stupid feelings. I don't even know why I'm attracted to my _girl _best friend! She's just a really nice person... Kasane Teto, you'll always be alone. All you do is expect people to just like you back. Hah, no. Neru doesn't even speak to me. I should be giving her some space but it's killing me thinking of her. She was always there for me and she was really nice about turning me down... I'm an idiot. At school that day, I stood at my locker pathetically. "Teto?" asked a familiar voice.

"Neru...?" I replied, starting to blush.

"Hey," she smiled.

"I thought you kinda hated me for what I did," I said.

"No. I can't hate you if you like me so much. Your message to me was really sweet and now I've had a few days to think about it... I like you too," Neru admitted.

"R-Really? I... But why me?" I asked. I need to shut up... Seriously...

"Well I asked myself the same thing when you confessed to me. Why me?" Neru replied.

"Oh..." I mumbled. Neru suddenly placed her lips on top of mine. I went really red in the face. "N-Neru...!" I gasped, when she came away from me.

"Was that okay?" Neru asked. I hesitated.

"It was..." I blushed, and kissed her lips again. I won't be alone. Will I...? /shot

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''

_Eighth pairing: Gawd I'm really running out of pairings here... Len x Gakupo - This pairing shall be fun. Song is: (please be gigantic otn, please be gigantic otn... xD) DAMN YOU, Ah It's a Wonderful Cat Life!_

"You're such a cute kitty, Lenny..." purred Gakupo. Ugh, this cat. Kamui Gakupo.

"Get lost, ya perv!" I snapped. He's two years older than me, a perv and a boy. Yes, I'm a boy too!

"Come on. I like you, you're so cute. Wanna go watch the stars together?" Gakupo asked.

"Pff!" I scoffed. "You're such an idiot; your eyes glowing in the dark by my window creeps me out. I'm not that kind of person," I replied, trotting off. I whined feeling Gakupo bite into my cat tail and pull eagerly on my cat ears.

"Come on, what's stopping you?" Gakupo asked.

"Go get ran over by a car! I'm a sophisticated cat; I have my owner and I can't abandon her. I don't like you," I said. "And let go of my tail!"

"My dream is to travel away and be with you. Please Lenny?" Gakupo begged.

"Not a chance!" I yelled.

"Fine," Gakupo said, turning away. He's going away so fast? Damn it, what's this...

"W-Wait!" I called. Ignored. I'll be waiting, Gakupo... /shot

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''

_Nineth pairing: Luka x Kiyoteru - All aboard the random oneshots train. CHOOCHOO. xD -cough- It's disappointing... The Gakupo x Len shot would've made an excellent mini-lemon to Gigantic OTN xD. Oh well, the song is: Mirishira Romeo and Cinderella! Interesting._

I can't believe you left me for her... What do you see in Lily that you don't see in me, Kiyoteru? There was two of us, what a pair. You said we'd always be together. Until Lily came along and left me in the dust. We were happy together, sad together, no matter what happened... We were linked and our hearts were one. Don't you remember that? Why did a new character have to come along? "Look around the corner, your precious Cinderella," I said, pointing bitterly to Lily.

"Luka... Don't have that attitude please. Your comparisons are ridiculous and your behaviour is unlike you," Kiyoteru replied.

"Because I loved you!" I yelled. I remember saying how happy I was for Lily and Kiyoteru. He knew I was lying.

"Luka, look..." Kiyoteru sighed, putting both hands on my shoulders. "You're the only friend I've had; my best friend. I've been glad you have you. We gave it a shot, but it just didn't work out. Okay? I'm sorry. But we can continue being friends... It's just gonna be like that."

"But I loved you! Longer than her..." I mumbled, tears in my eyes.

"Luka, don't do this to me," Kiyoteru replied.

"Fine! Just go..." I sighed. "Why are your words so painful to hear..." Kiyoteru kissed my cheek then walked away. I feel like a broken Juliet. The truth hurts so much and I can't take it... But okay then. This is it now, Kiyoteru. Goodbye... _Romeo._ /shot

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''

_Final pairing: Miki x Piko - I knew I was forgetting somebody! Silly Elli. Well, let's hope this song is a good one. :3 Song is...! Ooh, Servant of Evil? ;D_

"M'lady, Miki..." I said, bowing down to Miki. She's the Princess and it's my job to make sure she is never harmed.

"Good morning, Piko," Miki replied.

"There's a subject here to see you and she isn't very happy..." I said.

"Ugh, bring her in," Miki said, rolling her eyes.

"As you wish, m'lady," I replied, bowing. I opened the palace doors and it was Meiko in her robes looking tired and hungry. "State your business please."

"I'm here to see Princess Miki," Meiko replied.

"Very well," I said. Meiko walked down the long royal carpet and got down on one knee. She bowed and looked in Miki's eyes.

"I... I need to borrow some money. My husband Kaito is sick again and my children are crying with the pain of hunger..." Meiko requested.

"Didn't you borrrow last week?" Miki asked, looking at her nails casually.

"I-I did, but... The thieves in this area stole my money. Please, all I need is-"

"You know what? You don't need the money. You're just a begging little witch who asks for money left and right," Miki scowled, interrupting Meiko.

"P-Princess, please! My family is sick... Please!" Meiko begged.

"Piko, take her away," Miki said. With that very order, I picked up Meiko from where she stood and led her out. Meiko looked over her shoulder.

"You're sick! Nothing but a greedy bitch... Some day, this town will get its revenge on you, and I'll be first in line!" Meiko snapped. She threw more insults out at Miki and I put her angrily outside of the palace.

"Can you believe the nerve of her? Calling _me _greedy! Hah, I'd like to see such a thing happen," Miki said.

"I know... Simply unbelievable and rude," I replied. It's against my position, but I deeply care about Princess Miki. If anything were to happen, I'd go with her. "There's nothing to worry about."

The weeks went by like normal. Beggars came and went but it was fine. However at midnight one day, there was a loud knock on the palace door. "Piko... Who is that?" Miki called from her room. I could hear her from my room.

"I'll check, m'lady." I went downstairs and saw a group of angry people.

"We want the Princess..." /shot

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

_**Well that's that! How did you enjoy them? They were random and off the top of my head and some of them went well, others not too well. If there's any you'd like to be made into a proper fanfiction, let me know! If you request I'll be more than happy to turn it into a proper fanfiction! c: If you liked the oneshot and not the pairing but want it to be made into a fanfiction then just simply tell me which pairing you'd prefer c: I hope you all enjoyed Elli's Random Vocaloid Song Oneshot Drabble Thing! (Don't worry that isn't the title :3) Bye-bye! ^^**_


End file.
